dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Money making guide
} |name = Sovereigns |icon= DAO_gold_stack.png |material= Gold Silver Copper |description= Currency |requires= Inventory |appearances=''Dragon Age: Origins'' }} Basics Mechanics Sovereign means Gold (ie. 5 sovereigns means 5 ). Exchange *100 = 1 *100 = 1 *Tithe = 1/10 of a Sovereign (10 ) Money can be earned by completing quests, selling items, stealing, dropped from fallen enemies and containers. It is used for purchasing items and other means. It is possible to donate and bribe, as well as receive by donation and bribe taking, if the dialog opens for it. Some NPCs refer to money as coin. ---- =Accumulation of Money= Facts *You will be able to accumulate at least 300 by the time you finish all 4 main quests (Broken Circle, Arl of Redcliffe, Nature of the Beast, Paragon of Her Kind). If you collect all the loot items and sell everything to the NPC. Take into consideration that you do not buy/donate anything off to any NPCs. *It is possible to accumulate over 1,000 prior to the Landsmeet. This requires you to do all the available quests (including the 2 official DLC's), pass all the money-related coertion dialogues, steals from all NPCs (out of combat) and sell all items to the NPC, except items of your 4 main characters. Legit Ways to Earn Money The following are Ranked according to their effectiveness: #Make Potent Lyrium Potions, this yields a profit of 20 for every 99 Potent Lyrium Potions you make. #*A Profit of 20 , requires production of 99 Potent Lyrium Potions, and an investment of 102 6 90 in raw materials. #*A Profit of 50 , requires production of 228 Potent Lyrium Potions, and an investment of 235 38 81 in raw materials. #*A Profit of 100 , requires production of 457 Potent Lyrium Potions, and an investment of 470 77 63 in raw materials. #*A Profit of 1,000 , requires production of 4,566 Potent Lyrium Potions, and an investment of 4,707 76 26 in raw materials. #*Like any other potions, creating a Potent Lyrium Potion only takes 0.1 seconds, but requires a mouse click to create every single Potion. #*Recipe for creating Potent Lyrium Potions can be bought from Tavintor Store in Denerim for 12 . #Side Quests (Chanter's Board, Blackstone Irregulars, The Mages' Collective, Rogue Quests). All these Side Quests will reward you 1-6 for completing. #*Other notable Side Quests #**Precious Metals: For an upfront investment of 40 you can earn up to 90 with high persuasion (or a minimum 20 if you kill Rogek). You must not complete TheBroken CircleQuest before adding Precious Metals to your Journal if you wish to maximize earnings. #**A Lord's Trust: The First Task: Earn 10 (or 15 with high persuasion) during the optional subquest to return the love letters to fighter Baizyl (requires a Lockpicker). The quest requires you to at least temporarily side with Lord Harrowmont and is a subquest of A Paragon of Her Kind. #Lockpicking #*Having a level 4 Lockpicker in your group during the Rescue the Queen quest, will earn you at least 10 #*Having a level 4 Lockpicker in your group in the last room of the Run-down Apartment in The Alienage, will earn you 22 #Maxed-out your Coercion skill, you can earn at least 30 more money through dialogues by passing the Coercion check. #'Be Straight Forward'. Everytime there's a dialogue option to ask for money, Go for it. There's Not one option in-game where you get more money by Not asking. Worst case scenario is you will get turned down and/or looked down by the NPC, but these decisions will Not have any long-term effects toward your ending (Except for the dialogue at the Post-Coronation Ceremony which doesn't technically give you any money). #'Don't Donate Anything'. You will Not miss Any imporant plot points for being cheap. #Stealing will not net you as much money as Lockpicking but you could earn well over 5 by the end of the game simply from Stealing #*Most of the time, you will be getting a Shard / Health Potions #*Some other time, you will get around 5 #*But from yellow & orange name NPC, you could get over 2 (ex: Prince Bhelen after the Throne) Non-Legit Ways to Earn Money *http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Exploits =Wise Use of Money= Certain merchants have unlimited stocks of ingredients necessary to making potions, poisons, traps, etc. Such merchants are listed in the table below. The sale price offered seems to be the same for all merchants. =Trivia= =See Also= *http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Money Category:Side Quests Category:Gameplay